BlacKnight Drabbles
by skipperxotter
Summary: X-men drabbles. AU verse. The Brotherhood of Evil has joined with the Xmen, leaving space for a new and more sinister organization. OCcentric w/plenty of Xmen goodness. Requests taken. T for language and content.
1. Forgetting

**Just a bunch of random OC drabbles. AU verse where an organization of powerful mutants have declared war on anyone who is against them. The Brotherhood of Evil doesn't exist anymore, they've joined up with the X-men, leaving a space for a worse evil to arise.**

**I don't own the X-men**

**Just the OCs that I've made.**

**Yes.**

**Prompt: Innocence Evil**

**Characters: Jubilee**

**OCs: Rust, Flicker, Stormcloud. **

**_+_+_+_**

She can't remember.

There is something wrong. It bothers the little girl, Flicker. Like a bug bite, you aren't supposed to scratch it, but you just can't help it.

She looks for Rust, her brother-sister-father-mother, all in one. He always knows how to make everything alright. Always.

Flicker wanders the steel-sterile halls of her home, the modified science lab that her family took over. Well, they aren't her real family, but she can't remember that. Her real family is nothing more than a distant memory, faded to the point of no return.

Screams of mercy echo down the halls, but she pays no mind. Those screams, they sound like music to her twisted little brain. The woman who is scream-singing repeats a name over and over again.

_Oh God, Logan save me!_

A vague memory bubbles up, that woman sounds familiar. Her name…what was her name? Julie? Jubes? Judy?

Whatever, it's gone now, slipped her mind like everything else.

Rust turns and smiles when Flicker walks in, allowing Stormcloud-sister to continue the torture of Jubilee.

She just watches, torture means nothing to her. Maybe it did once, a memory rises then fades, melting back into the restless stew of her mind.

Rust croons into her ear, blood-sticky hands gently braiding Flicker's fine brown hair.

_Look at her wither, isn't it beautiful? Little Flicker, you make me so proud, catching the little blood traitor all by yourself. Good girl. Good girl. You make me so proud. I'll give you a treat later, good girl._

She doesn't need a treat, listening to Rust-father-sister is enough. Her life is Rust's to command. Another thought stirs, what did Jubilee-traitor do? She can't remember. Something about an X and some men. Men-X? Men and X? X and Men?

It doesn't matter.

Stormcloud-sister laughs at the Jubilee-traitor. _You little bitch, no one is going to save you. We're gonna kill that precious Logan once we're done with you. Fucking blood traitor, we are the only species who can rule the Earth!_

Rust-brother-mother chuckles softly, petting Flicker's head, making her happy. He bends his head again and whispers in her ear.

_Kill her Flicker-chan. Kill her slowly, burn her from the inside out. Do it._

She doesn't want to. Something in her refuses.

_Do it. Do it. _

No. She won't.

_DO IT. __**DO IT YOU MISERABLE BITCH. **_

He hits her and she screams. Jubilee-traitor yells at him.

_STOP IT, SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL YOU SICK FUCK. STOP IT._

Rust ignores her, and raises his hand again, to hit her. Disappointment and sorrow radiating off him in waves.

She closes her eyes tight and…burns Jubilee.

The ear-splitting screams make her head hurt. Memories, thoughts, delusions fill her mind. Rust is bad, no…Flicker is bad, wait what?

The screams end, turning into beautiful music. Rust-sister-brother strokes her hair.

_You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you._

What happened? It smells like scorched flesh and fear, urine and despair. What happened? Something, something about a J-girl. Judy? Julie? Jubes?

She forgets.

_+_+_+_

**Yes Jubilee dies, but it was cause I felt like it. More drabbles will be coming, if not all on the same subject. Ah…how I love making oc's for the X-men, the entire thing is like an OC fest. **


	2. Leader, Leader

**I do not own the X-men. But I do own my OCs**

**Characters: Scott**

**OCs: Rust, Flicker, Boss, and Princess Wolf**

**If you have a problem with OCcentric fics, I'm doing this a writing exercise. Fleshing out individual characters is fun, but hard, cause I don't have the personalities of each of BlacKnight down quite yet. **

_+_+_+_

It isn't over in the slightest, not one bit. Logan knows it, Remy knows it, and most of all Scott knows it. They've beaten back BlacKnight, for the time being at least. Scott can't imagine what the other members of the death cult can do, if they had so much trouble with the most inexperienced member.

Flicker makes him think of his alternate-reality daughter, Rachael, all power, but lacking control. But so young, so very, very young.

He has so many problems to deal with now, the team has to heal and prepare of battle, the politicians and local people must be soothed, and Jubilee's funeral must be arranged. A quick mental note is jotted down, he has to have a talk with Logan, going solo for the sake of vengeance does nothing.

For all the resentments that the X-men harbor toward BlacKnight, BlacKnight harbors an equal number. Scott shudders, remembering the deadly promise issued when Flicker collapsed from exhaustion.

"_I'll fucking kill you. I'll fucking kill you for hurting her."_

Times like these make him question his role as team leader. There is nothing so bitter as knowing that you failed someone who trusted you. He's failed Logan and Jubilee, with fatal consequences for the female X-man.

_+_+_+_

Alexander sits by Flicker's bed. The rest of BlacKnight calls him Boss, cause that is what he is. He isn't sure what to do now; with Flicker injured, the rest of the team is restless. They want to kill the X-men, and he can understand why.

Boss had to deny their requests to get vengeance, it isn't time. Not yet.

The cold wrath in Rust's eyes had made him shiver, his alternate-self dislikes it when people hurt his toys.

That is all Flicker is to the wraith, a toy. Just like how Rust's own body is nothing more than a possessed, preserved corpse. His dead-brother is just waiting for the girl to grow up so he can have her body.

A wry smile crosses his face, humans might think that Rust is a sick bastard, but they don't understand. Without Rust, Flicker would be-

As the pink-eyed girl wakes, he strokes her hair, crooning gently to her. She doesn't remember what happened, but what can you expect from a girl who was born brain dead?

When she falls asleep again, he quietly leaves, allowing Princess Wolf to watch over the girl. Rust leans against the door frame, waiting for him.

"Well brother mine, when do we strike?"

"Soon Rust, my other half, soon."

"Good."


	3. Thoughts

**I do not own the X-Men**

**I do own Rust, Flicker, Boss and the other OCs**

**Prompt: A personal matter**

xXxXx

Who am I?

I was a soldier, loyal to my princess. Or was I a traitor? The one who sent the princess to her death? Which was it? Which is it? No matter, the past means little to me now. Or it would, if I could answer that damned question.

What am I?

I am a spirit, a ghost too restless and angry to leave the material world. I am a demon, birthed of a vengeful wish. I am neither, nothing but an abandoned dream, set to drift till time ends. That is far too melodramatic, there must be a simpler answer.

I watch her, my little toy, slumbering peacefully. I want to kill her, kill her now and take the body that her mother promised me. Yet at the same time, I want to wait, to see if a girl born without a soul can live a normal life. So indecisive, laughably so, I wonder what my dear brother thinks of me.

Oh, brother, brother dear. A pale reflection of my madness, a pillar of sanity firmly placed out of my grasp. I long so deeply for you sometimes. I want to devour you, integrate your soul with mine, so that I won't be so lonely. But you are not lonely, you do not need me. It is sad that I need you but you do not need me.

I hate you for that.

That is the way life is however. That is the nature of my self-inflicted curse. Forever to be in one-sided relationships, to forever be yearning for one person, while shunning another.

Like Flicker.

She loves me, in every way that her poor delusional mind can make up. She loves me. I am everything to her, her world, her very life. It is only logical, after all I am the reason she lives, the only reason why she is not rotting in the ground at this very moment. Did I make the right choice in bringing such a puppet to life? I wonder if it was necessity that drove me to agree to her mother's pleas or if it was my own ego. Her mother was so foolish, believing that I would just give her a child with no return pay. Flicker was made to be my toy. That woman didn't believe me, but then again, she doesn't have to now that she is rotting in the ground.

I am afraid. I am afraid that I will wake up one day and everything will be a dream. I don't want to leave this dream. If this reality is a dream. I can actually feel things here, I can be hurt and make others hurt. Please don't let this be a dream.

How did I get here?

I must have forgotten to keep myself solid, that explains why I'm in the storeroom. Or did I teleport on accident? What am I thinking? I can't teleport at all. Why would I assume that I can teleport?

These questions are stupid.

I don't have time to ask foolish questions. I must punish the X-Men for damaging my Flicker. She may be young, but a body that is burnt out is no use to me. They made her come dangerously close to burning up all her reserves. In that case, her training regiment needs to be increased, I have been too lax with her.

Oh Flicker, you will serve as the one to define who I am in this world. So that I am no longer just a ghost and not longer a failure. Grow my puppet, grow and be strong, become a toy that I can be proud of.


End file.
